Winter Farewell
by RainKim
Summary: [BTS FanFiction] Karena kehilangannya bagaikan kehilangan separuh nyawa mereka masing-masing. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangimu. sangat." / "Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini..."/ [TaeKook/Vkook slash]. semi-cannon. wanna Peek?


Malam itu, Jeon Jungkook berdiri termenung di balkon dorm tempat ia dan keenam Hyungnya tinggal. Kata-kata Bang PD-nim tadi siang masing terngiang dibenaknya.

 _Comeback show_ setelah hiatus selama setahun.

Ya, _idol_ grup beranggotakan tujuh member bernama BTS memang tengah vakum total selama hampir setahun belakangan. Tak ada konser maupun _variety show._ Mereka menghilang sepenuhnya dari sorot kamera semenjak insiden yang menjadi mimpi terburuk mereka terjadi satu tahun silam.

Satu tepukan di bahu membuat Jungkook tersentak dari lamunan. Park Jimin berdiri di sisinya dengan senyum pedih tergurat di wajah. "Masih memikirkan ucapan PD-nim, Kook-ah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku belum siap, _Hyung_. Takkan pernah siap berdiri di atas panggung-panggung itu lagi, tanpa _nya._ " Adunya, terdengar nyaris putus asa.

Jimin menghela maklum, "Aku juga, Kook-ah. Tapi kita tak bisa terus lari seperti ini. Kita harus maju dan menghadapi semuanya."

Yang lebih muda melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lampu-lampu yang berpijar di bawah sana. Kedua maniknya memanas, dadanya bergemuruh sesak hingga ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang bertengger di besi pembatas. Jimin menyadari hal itu, karenanya Pemuda Park meraih tangan Jungkook, mengurai jemari yang terkepal itu kemudian menggenggamnya, "Kau takkan melewatinya sendirian, Kook-ah. Masih ada aku, _Hyungdeul_ dan yang lainnya. Kita pasti bisa melalui ini bersama-sama. Demi _dia_ juga."

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Jimin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Untuk sesaat Jungkook seolah dapat melihat sosoknya dalam diri pemuda Park. Tatapan teduhnya, senyuman menenangkannya, genggaman tangannya yang hangat serta kata-kata lembutnya. Dalam sekejap hatinya dihantam kerinduan yang membuncah, hingga Jungkook tak dapat lagi membendung air matanya. "Chim _Hyung_..."

Tanpa aba-aba, Jimin memeluknya, mengusap punggung tegap yang terlihat ringkih itu berulang-ulang. "Aku tau, Kook-ah. Aku juga... kita semua sangat merindukannya..."

.

.

.

 **Winter Farewell**

.

A **BTS** Fanfiction by **Rain**

.

 **Songs liric** by See You Again ( **Wizz Khalifa ft. Charlie puth** ) Spring Day ( **BTS** )

.

 **Warning!** This is just a **Fiction** and I Love **Kim Taehyung** with all my heart.

.

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

 _Its been a long day without you my friend_

 _And i'll tell you all about it when i see you again_

 _We've came a long way from where we began_

 _Oh i'll tell you all about it when i see you again_

 _when i see you again..._

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana, _Hyung_?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Jungkook, ketika pemuda Jeon terbangun hampir tengah malam karena haus dan mendapati Kim Taehyung keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan rapi sambil mengendap-endap.

Yang ditanya tersentak kemudian nyengir lebar, "Kenapa terbangun, Kook-ah? Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya dan menghampiri Jungkook dengan senyum kotak yang tak juga luntur.

Jungkook berdecak, "Jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan, _Hyung_." Tegurnya. Sepasang _onyx_ nya menilik penampilan Taehyung dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?"

"Sssttt!" Taehyung meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, lalu berjalan tergesa dan menarik Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda Kim. Setelah menutup pintu, Taehyung menggiring Jungkook untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya yang minimalis.

"Aku ingin pulang." Ujar Taehyung setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung, "Pulang? Pulang kemana, _Hyung_?"

Yang lebih tua mencubit pipi Jungkook gemas, "Tentu saja ke rumah, rumah orangtuaku di Geochang maksudnya."

Sebelah alis Jungkook terangkat, "Kau mau ke Geochang? Malam-malam begini?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Aku tiba-tiba merasa ingin pulang, Kook-ah."

Jungkook menatap _Hyung_ nya itu ragu, "Tapi _Hyung,_ ini sudah sangat larut. Lagipula kita ada jadwal manggung malam tahun baru nanti. Kau akan dapat masalah jika nekat kabur malam ini."

"Kan ada kau, Jungkook-ah." Jawab Taehyung enteng sambil tersenyum, "bantu aku, _please_..."

Jungkook menggeleng, "tidak mau!"

"Oh, ayolah Kook-ah. Hanya sehari. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulangtahunku dengan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ juga _dongsaeng_ ku di rumah. Aku janji akan kembali sebelum malam tahun baru nanti. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan itu pada _Hyungdeul_ dan manager besok pagi." Taehyung membujuk dan merengek sambil melayangkan tatapan anak anjingnya pada Jungkook. Sengaja ia menggamit dan menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jungkook pelan, persis seperti bocah yang merengek minta mainan.

Sementara Jungkook tetap bersikeras, "Kalaupun aku mengijinkan, kau mau naik apa sampai ke Geochang sana?"

"Mobil. Aku yang akan menyetir sendiri." Jawab Taehyung tak mau kalah.

"Tapi _Hyung_ -"

"Ayolah Jungkookie... _Cookie_ _s Hyung_ yang manis... biarkan _Hyung_ pulang _ne_? _Hyung_ benar-benar ingin pulang, Kookie..."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung khawatir. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup nyeri setiap kali Taehyung merapalkan kata _pulang_ sejak tadi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin sekali pulang, _Hyung_?"

"Hmm..." Taehyung berdengung pelan, tampak berpikir, "entahlah, hanya tiba-tiba ingin pulang saja." Ia tertawa kemudian. "Lagipula Ayah dan ibuku sedang ada di sana sekarang, sekalian saja aku ingin merayakan ulangtahunku dengan mereka. Selagi ada kesempatan, Kook-ah. Siapa tau tahun depan sudah tidak sempat."

Jungkook meringis mendengar kalimat Taehyung barusan. Rasa khawatirnya justru malah semakin bertambah tanpa alasan. " _Hyung_..."

Taehyung yang menyadari kegusaran magnaenya itu segera mengusap punggung Jungkook, menenangkan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, hm?"

Senyuman menenangkan yang Taehyung berikan membuat hati Jungkook luluh perlahan-lahan, "Janji hanya sehari?"

Taehyung mengangguk, bibirnya terkatup rapat dengan senyum simpul meyakinkan.

"Kau akan segera kembali sebelum konser?"

Taehyung mengangguk lagi, senyumnya kian mengembang.

"Janji hubungi aku setelah kau sampai?"

Kali ini Taehyung mengangguk berkali-kali dengan cengiran kotak yang menghias bibirnya.

Jungkook menghela napas, "baiklah kau boleh pergi."

Dan Taehyung membalas ucapan itu dengan terjangan pelukan dan pekikan tertahan, " _Aigooo_... Terimakasih! Jungkookie yang terbaik. _Hyung_ menyayangimu..." ia berucap sambil menggesek sebelah pipi mereka dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jungkook ke depan dan belakang.

Mau tak mau, Jungkook terkekeh juga, tapi ia segera melepas pelukan Taehyung dan menatap serius ke dalam bola mata hazel pemuda tersebut. "Berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja, _Hyung_..."

Taehyung mendengus pelan, "Kau mulai berlebihan, Kook-ah. Aku hanya pulang ke kampung halamanku, bukan ke surga."

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook refleks meninggikan nada suaranya ketika mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia tau Taehyung hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja hatinya merasakan gejolak tak nyaman saat mendengarnya.

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku." Lalu Taehyung mendorong dan merebahkan tubuh Jungkook di kasurnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi di sini. Namjoon _Hyung_ sepertinya menginap di studio bersama Yoongi _Hyung_." Ia menyelimuti tubuh Jungkook dengan selimut miliknya kemudian mengusap surai kelam Jeon muda pelan.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_." Entah kenapa Jungkook begitu ingin mengatakannya, sudut hatinya bahkan menjerit ingin mengatakan pada Taehyung agar jangan pergi.

Taehyung tersenyum, menundukkan wajahnya hanya untuk mengecup kening Jungkook cukup lama. "Aku tau," ucapnya. Ia lalu menyatukan kening mereka dan berkata lirih kemudian, "Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Kook-ah. Sangat."

Perkataan itu Justru membuat Jungkook ingin menangis. Ia meraih jemari Taehyung di pipinya lalu menggenggam tangan itu erat, "Jangan pergi, _Hyung_." Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga.

Tapi, Taehyung lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum dan menjauhkan wajahnya. " _Hyung_ pergi, _ne_. Selamat tidur Jungkookie. Mimpi indah tentang _Hyung_..."

Dan Pemuda Kim beranjak. Jungkook masih bisa merasakan bagaimana perlahan-lahan genggaman tangan mereka terlepas dan ia hanya mampu tergugu memandang senyuman serta punggung Taehyung yang menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Hatinya merasa begitu takut. Ketakutan tak beralasan yang membuat Jungkook nyaris terisak pelan, "Tae _Hyung_..."

Ia menarik selimut Taehyung yang menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas kepala, menghirup aroma Taehyung yang tertinggal disana. Berharap itu dapat mengurangi keresahan hatinya dan membantu pemuda Jeon kembali terlelap.

.

.

.

"... Kook..."

"... Kook-ah..."

"Jungkook-ah, _ireona_..."

Jungkook menggeliat pelan ketika merasakan seseorang mengguncang bahunya. Membuka matanya perlahan dan menyadari kalau ia tidak tidur di kamarnya. Lalu, sosok Seokjin yang membangunkannya tertangkap penglihatan.

"Jin _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Jungkook bangkit untuk duduk sementara Seokjin terdiam. Dalam gelap Jungkook masih bisa melihat jika kedua mata _Hyung_ tertuanya itu memerah dan raut wajahnya terlihat gusar, "ada apa _Hyung_?" Pemuda Jeon mengulang pertanyaannya.

Seokjin menggenggam tangan Jungkook pelan. Jungkook bisa merasakan kalau telapak tangan Seokjin berkeringat dan bergetar," kita harus ke rumah sakit, Kook-ah. Namjoon dan yang lainnya sudah lebih dulu ke sana."

"Rumah Sakit? Memang kenapa _Hyung_?"

Lagi-lagi Seokjin diam. Jungkook meremas dan menarik tangan Seokjin pelan, " _Hyung_ -"

"Taehyung..." jawab Seokjin lirih. Ucapannya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan dan perasaan tak enak mulai menyergap hati Jeon muda.

"Tae _Hyung_?" ulang Jungkook, meminta Hyungnya melanjutkan. Genggaman tangannya pada Seokjin tanpa sadar kian mengerat. Perasaan takut itu kembali muncul. Apalagi ketika melihat kedua mata Seokjin yang memerah kini berkaca-kaca. Bilah bibir pemuda Kim bergetar seolah menahan tangis ketika melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Taehyung kecelakaan, Kook-ah. Dia di rumah sakit sekarang."

Dan Jeon Jungkook seolah lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

.

.

.

Jungkook berlari bagai orang kesetanan.

Setelah mobil yang mengantarnya dan Seokjin tiba di basement rumah sakit, pemuda Jeon langsung saja keluar dan berlari memasuki bangunan tersebut, meninggalkan Seokjin di belakang. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teriakan pemuda Kim yang memintanya untuk memakai topi dan masker untuk penyamaran.

Persetan dengan itu semua, Jungkook tidak peduli.

Karena yang ada di benak Jungkook hanyalah keadaan Kim Taehyung saat ini.

Usai mendatangi bagian informasi dan mengetahui lokasi Taehyung ditangani, Jungkook kembali melesat menuju lift. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang ICU lantai lima. Beruntung suasana rumah sakit cukup sepi, mengingat waktu kini menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari.

Jungkook menarik napas terengah saat tiba di dalam lift. Menunggu benda itu membawanya naik ke lantai lima entah kenapa terasa lama sekali. Saat lift berhenti dan terbuka di lantai yang dituju, Pemuda bersurai arang itu kembali berlari. Melewati satu tikungan lorong dan Jungkook bisa melihat ruangan yang ia tuju di ujungnya. Ada beberapa orang yang Jungkook kenal di sana. Para _Hyung_ dan juga manager mereka.

Ia kembali memacu langkahnya mendekat. Jungkook bisa melihat Jimin yang duduk di bangku tunggu sambil menangis di pelukan Yoongi, Hoseok yang duduk di lantai sambil tertunduk dan Namjoon yang bersandar pada dinding. Sementara Saejin -sang manager- terlihat tengah sibuk menelepon seseorang dengan raut wajah yang sangat keruh. Atmosfir di sana terasa begitu suram dan Jungkook seolah merasakan kakinya memberat seiring langkahnya yang kian mendekat.

" _Hyung_..." panggilnya tercekat ketika telah sampai di dekat Namjoon.

Pemuda ber _dimple_ itu menoleh dan Jungkook bisa melihat ada jejak air mata di wajahnya murung, "Jungkookie..." jawab Namjoon pelan.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon lamat-lamat. Hatinya terasa sesak saat melihat raut wajah sang _Leader_ yang begitu penuh akan kesedihan, "Tae _Hyung_... bagaimana?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Namjoon justru memeluknya. Pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengusap belakang kepala dan punggung Jungkook dengan lembut dan konstan. Biasanya Jungkook selalu suka di perlakukan seperti itu oleh _Hyung-Hyung_ nya, tapi tidak dengan sekarang. Tidak ketika Jungkook tau benar bahwa gestur tersebut adalah gestur yang sering _Hyungdeul_ nya lakukan untuk menenangkannya, ketika Jungkook tengah merasa sedih dan kalut, atau ketika sang _magnae_ mengalami situasi sulit yang menyakitkan.

Tanpa sadar genggamannya disisi jaket denim Namjoon mengerat. Dalam hatinya, Jungkook berharap Namjoon akan mengatakan bahwa Taehyung baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu selamat dan tengah terlelap di dalam ruangan ICU sekarang. Tapi nyatanya tidak, karena kalimat lirih yang Namjoon bisikan dengan nada pilu di telinganya adalah kata-kata yang tak pernah ingin Jungkook dengar.

"Taehyung sudah _pergi_ , Kook-ah. _Halmeoni_ Kim sudah menjemputnya."

Jungkook membatu dalam dekapan Namjoon yang mengerat. Ia tidak bodoh untuk menangkap maksud dari kalimat Namjoon barusan.

 _Taehyung pergi dan halmeoni Kim menjemputnya..._

Itu hanya berarti satu hal bahwa Kim Taehyung sudah-

"Tidak, _Hyung_ bohong kan? Katakan kalau Moonie _Hyung_ berbohong padaku." Jungkook menggeleng, berusaha lepas dari pelukan Namjoon.

"Kook. Dengarkan _Hyung_ -"

" _Shirreo_!" Ia mendorong Namjoon menjauh. Di tatapnya satu persatu wajah _Hyung_ nya yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ekspresi mereka semua sama dan Jungkook entah kenapa merasa marah. "Kalian semua berbohong untuk mengerjaiku kan? Ayolah, ini tidak lucu!" ia menatap pintu ruang ICU yang tertutup, kemudian melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau mau ke mana, Jungkook?" seseorang mencekal lengannya. Ketika menoleh, Jungkook mendapati kalau Saejin lah yang melakukannya.

"Aku?" Jungkook menatap mata Saejin. Ada berbagai emosi yang campur aduk di sana. "tentu saja aku mau masuk ke sana _Hyung_. Aku akan memukul dan memarahi si alien bodoh itu karena sudah membuat lelucon yang garing. Lihat, ia bahkan menyuruh Jimin dan Hoseok _Hyung_ untuk menangis!"

"Jeon Jungkook!" sebelah lengannya yang lain di tarik. Sosok mungil Min Yoongi kemudian menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang merah dan berair.

Bahkan Min Yoongi pun menangis.

"Dengarkan _Hyung_ , eum?" bisik Yoongi sambil memeluk dan melakukan gestur yang sama dengan Namjoon tadi.

"Si alien bodoh itu tidak akan bangun walaupun kau memukul dan memarahinya seperti itu. Ia tidak akan tersenyum kotak sambil minta maaf walaupun kau berulang kali meneriakinya, Kook-ah." Ujar Yoongi dengan nada yang begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Pemuda Min mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Jungkook mulai berontak dan terisak.

"ini sama sekali bukan lelucon, _Dongsaeng_. Mobil yang Taehyung kendarai benar-benar terguling beberapa kali sebelum menghantam keras pembatas jalan. Tubuhnya terjepit di antara badan mobil yang ringsek parah. Beberapa tulangnya remuk dan patah, terutama di bagian kaki. Dokter mengatakan kalau Taehyung sudah meninggal sebelum sempat dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kehilangan banyak darah dan-"

"CUKUP _HYUNG_!!" Jungkook menyentak lepas pelukan Yoongi kemudian limbung dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya menutupi telinga dengan derai air mata yang membasahi parasnya, "Ku mohon hentikan. Jangan katakan apapun lagi." Ia menggeleng berulang kali. Mencoba menghilangkan bayangan kejadian yang Yoongi ucapkan tadi.

Mobil yang terguling. Tubuh Taehyung yang terjepit. Taetae _Hyung_ nya yang terluka dan kesakitan, sendirian. Lalu genangan darah dimana-mana. Darah Taehyungie _Hyung_ nya.

Dadanya terasa begitu sesak ketika gambaran itu tak mau hilang dari kepalanya. Ia nyaris berteriak kalau saja tak ada seseorang yang menerjang dan lagi-lagi memeluknya.

Jungkook mendongak dan Jimin ada di sana. Memeluknya erat tanpa banyak kata. Tapi, melalui isakan yang lolos dari celah bibir tebalnya dan juga raut terluka yang tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda Park, Jungkook tau. Bahwa mereka merasakan kesakitan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-"

"Hanya sebentar, _Hyung._ Ku mohon, aku hanya ingin melihatnya. Untuk yang terakhir kali." Suara Jungkook melirih di bagian akhir.

Setelah cukup tenang, Jungkook berkata bahwa ia ingin melihat jasad Taehyung yang masih berada di ruang ICU. Seokjin yang menentang keras permintaan tersebut.

"Tapi Jungkook, bagaimana kalau kau-"

"Jin _Hyung_..." Namjoon memanggil dan menyela ucapan pemuda itu. "Biarkan saja _Hyung._ "

Seokijn berdecak dan menatap Namjoon, "Tapi Namjoon-"

Namjoon menyentuh bahu Seokjin, mengelusnya kemudian menggeleng pelan, "biarkan saja." Ulangnya lagi.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Seokjin, Jungkook segera bangkit dari kursi tunggu kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu ruang ICU. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Jungkook membuka pintu tersebut dan pemandangan di dalamnya membuat hati pemuda Jeon kembali terkoyak.

Kim Taehyung berbaring di sana. Di atas ranjang dorong rumah sakit dengan selembar selimut putih tipis yang membungkus tubuhnya sebatas dada. Dengan langkah gemetar, Jungkook mendekat. Membuat paras pemuda Kim lambat laun terlihat jelas.

Kelopak matanya tertutup sempurna. Ada luka yang cukup lebar di pelipis kanan dan beberapa lebam di pipi, dagu dan juga sudut bibirnya. Surainya yang berwarna keabuan kini nyaris berubah jadi merah. Merah pekat dari darahnya.

"Kalau Army melihat keadaan wajahmu sekarang, julukan CGV pasti akan langsung dicabut darimu, _Hyung_." Jungkook mencoba terkekeh namun suaranya tercekat. Ia merunduk, lalu menyentuh sebelah pipi Taehyung yang terasa dingin di telapaknya. Air mata kembali menggenang dan menetes di atas pipi Taehyung yang sepucat kertas. "Ku mohon, buka matamu _Hyung_."

Jungkook mengecup pelan bibir Taehyung yang mulai membiru, lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Taehyung. Memeluk tubuh pemuda Kim yang terbaring kaku. Dingin. Kehangatan tubuh Taehyung yang terasa setiap kali pemuda itu memeluknya sudah tak lagi ada. "Bangun, _Hyung_. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini..."

Tangis Jungkook kembali pecah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung sementara jemarinya terkepal, memukul dan meremat pakaian pemuda itu di bagian dada. Tak ada lagi detak di sana. Detak yang biasanya menjadi melodi indah yang selalu Jungkook dengar sebelum terlelap.

"Kau bilang kita akan selalu bersama. Kau bilang setelah _comeback_ ini selesai kita akan mengumumkan pada dunia tentang hubungan kita. Bukankah kita sudah merencanakan masa depan kita berdua, _Hyung_? Kita akan menikah, membangun sebuah rumah sederhana di _Mauna Kea_ dan menghabiskan sisa hari tua kita yang tenang di sana."

Jungkook lalu meraih jemari Taehyung yang terkulai. Menempelkan telapak tangan Taehyung yang lebar itu ke pipinya yang basah. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di dada Taehyung bergetar karena tangis yang semakin keras. "Kita sudah berjuang sejauh ini, _Hyungie._ Kita sudah berjuang untuk mendapatkan pengakuan atas hubungan kita selama ini. Bahkan PD-nim akhirnya sudah setuju. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi... ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini _Hyung_..." ia merintih. Terisak sambil mengiba.

Jungkook kemudian menatap paras Taehyung dengan kedua matanya yang sembab. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika menyaksikan wajah Taehyung yang penuh luka, terpejam dengan tenang. Seolah pemuda itu hanya tengah terlelap dan akan segera bangun ketika Jungkook mengguncang tubuh pemuda Kim kuat. "Kau berhutang banyak janji padaku, Kim Taehyung. Cepat bangun dan tepati itu semua!"

Hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya. Jungkook sadar apa yang ia lakukan itu percuma, karena kedua manik hazel indah Kim Taehyung akan tetap tersembunyi di balik kelopaknya, meski sekeras apapun Jungkook memohon dan meminta.

"Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, _Hyung_... aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

Berita menyebar cepat dalam sekedipan mata. Saat fajar mulai menyingsing, semua jejaring sosial milik Bangtan diserbu jutaan pertanyaan tentang benar tidaknya informasi yang beredar. Wartawan mulai berdatangan. Para penggemar yang kalut pun tak mau ketinggalan untuk memastikan. Lalu, ketika pihak keluarga Taehyung beserta agensi yang menaungi mereka memberikan pernyataan resmi tentang berita tersebut, seluruh dunia mendadak gempar.

Tak terbayang betapa kisruhnya suasana saat itu. _Fans-fans_ yang berdatangan dengan air mata membanjiri wajah masing-masing. Ada yang histeris, ada yang masih tak percaya, ada yang hanya menangis terisak dengan raut terluka yang begitu nyata di wajahnya. Mereka semua merasakan hal yang sama. Sama-sama kehilangan sosok yang begitu mereka cinta.

Saat upacara pemakaman digelar di rumah duka, para pelayat berdatangan tanpa jeda. Ruangan besar itu penuh sesak dengan banyaknya pelayat yang datang untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir dan ucapan bela sungkawa. Ada rekan sesama artis, para _Hoobaenim_ dan _Sunbaenim._ Orang-orang yang mengenal sosok Kim Taehyung yang ceria, hangat dan mudah bergaul. Belum lagi dengan para Army. Hal itu menjelaskan betapa Kim Taehyung begitu dicintai.

Para member sendiri sudah ada di sana selama tiga hari. Bergantian mendampingi _Eomma_ Kim yang terkadang masih saja menangis histeris. Dan di hari ketiga mereka berenam kembali hadir. Mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan _armband_ dari rami yang melingkar di lengan sebelah kiri.

Satu persatu pelayat yang datang menyalakan dupa di hadapan peti jenazah dan foto Taehyung di depan aula. Lalu para kerabat dekat mulai memberikan penghormatan terakhir. Dan saat tiba giliran dari pihak Bangtan, Jungkooklah yang maju sebagai perwakilan.

Jungkook berdiri di hadapan foto Taehyung yang berukuran besar. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum lebar dengan _rectangle smile_ nya yang menawan. Begitu cantik, begitu tampan. Jemari Jungkook yang bergetar meraba permukaan kaca foto tersebut dengan gerakan mengambang dan air mata mulai membendung di kedua kelopak Jungkook yang sayu dan bengkak. Baru tiga hari, dan Jeon Jungkook sudah begitu merindukan senyuman itu hingga serasa ingin mati.

"30 Desember, 24 tahun yang lalu. Langit menangis, menjadi saksi bisu ketika salah satu dari MalaikatNya telah jatuh ke bumi." Jungkook memulai, jemarinya mengusap pelan lengkungan indah bibir Taehyung di figura tersebut, "dan kini, bumi lah yang menangis karena Malaikat yang jatuh itu telah kembali ke Surga."

Isak tangis terdengar jelas ketika Jungkook menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menguatkan hati, menuntaskan tugasnya untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk orang yang ia kasihi.

"Kim Taehyung kini telah pergi. Sosok anak yang sangat berbakti. Figur seorang kakak yang menjadi teladan dan juga adik yang baik hati. Sosok rekan, teman, sahabat-"

' _Dan juga kekasih yang sangat ku cintai._ ' Jungkook menambahkan itu dalam hati.

"-kini telah berpulang ke sisiNya yang abadi."

Jungkook menatap sekali lagi figura Taehyung dengan kecamuk rasa yang menggempur dada bertubi-tubi. Isaknya teredam tangis para pelayat dan juga para _Hyung_ yang berdiri tak jauh di sisi kiri.

"Selamat jalan Tae _Hyung_. Kami semua akan selalu menyayangi dan mengenangmu sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Jungkook menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia dan hyung-hyungnya baru saja kembali dari Geochang setelah rangkaian upacara pemakaman Taehyung benar-benar berakhir. Ya, Taehyung memang di makamkan di kampung halamannya sesuai permintaan dari keluarga Kim, sekaligus mewujudkan keinginan terakhir Taehyung untuk pulang ke tanah tempatnya lahir.

Pemuda Jeon tak sengaja meraba bawah bantal dan menemukan ponselnya di sana. Ia memang tak pernah menyentuh benda tersebut selama lebih dari tiga hari ini. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia memegang ponselnya adalah ketika hendak tidur tiga hari lalu sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jungkook ingat jika benda itu mati kehabisan baterai dan Jungkook lupa men _charge_ nya karena tak menemukan _charger_ miliknya di kamar.

Menghela napas, akhirnya Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan ke luar. Ada Hoseok yang tengah duduk diam di sofa ruang tengah.

" _Hyung_ , bisa ku pinjam _charger_ milikmu? Ponselku mati dan aku tidak bisa menemukan milikku."

Hoseok hanya mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya juga Jimin. _Hyung_ Jungkook yang satu itu memang jadi sangat pendiam belakangan ini. Jungkook bahkan belum melihat lagi senyum sang kakak yang sehangat mentari beberapa hari ini. Tapi, pemuda Jeon mengerti, karena kehilangan Taehyung sama seperti kehilangan separuh dari nyawa mereka masing-masing.

Jungkook sedikit tersentak ketika Hoseok menyerahkan charger di hadapannya, tanpa sadar pemuda Jeon melamun sejak tadi. Setelah menerimanya dan menggumam terima kasih, Jungkook berjalan ke arah televisi dan mencari steker listrik sementara Hoseok kembali duduk di sofa yang semula ia duduki.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Jungkook menekan tombol dan menyalakan ponselnya. Puluhan bahkan ratusan notifikasi bermunculan ketika benda itu menyala sepenuhnya. Kebanyakan berisi pesan atau email dari sosial media yang dikirim dari teman-temannya untuk mengucapkan bela sungkawa. Bahkan beberapanya dikirim oleh orang yang sama, yaitu Kim Yugyeom yang terus menanyakan kabar dan perihal kenapa ponsel Jungkook tak bisa dihubungi. Jungkook mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menghubungi Yugyeom kembali nanti.

Gerakan jari Jungkook yang tengah men _scroll_ layar ponsel terhenti, ketika ia menemukan notifikasi paling akhir. Sebuah pesan suara, dikirim tiga hari lalu sekitar pukul 2 dini hari. Jantung Jungkook berdegup nyaring ketika mendapati nomor sang pengirim yang Jungkook hafal di luar kepala. Nomor ponsel Kim Taehyung tertera di sana.

" _H-Hyung_..." tanpa sadar, Jungkook mencicit pelan. Hoseok yang berada tak jauh darinya mendengar itu dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Kook-ah?" tanyanya sambil berjongkok di sisi Jungkook yang duduk bersila di depan tv.

"Tae _Hyung_... ia mengirimiku _voice mail_ sesaat setelah kecelakaan itu, _Hyung_..."

Hoseok tampak terkejut. Pemuda dengan marga Jung itu langsung duduk merapat di dekat Jungkook, sementara yang lebih muda mengecek pesan suara itu dengan jari-jarinya yang gemetar.

Jungkook mengaktifkan ponselnya dengan mode _loudspeaker_. Hening sesaat setelah rekaman suara itu diputar. Hanya suara gemeresik dan helaan napas sebelum suara berat Taehyung yang lirih terdengar.

 _"Jungkook-ah..."_

Jungkook menarik napas terkesiap, sedangkan Hoseok di sisinya merangkul dan meremas bahunya pelan.

 _"Seharusnya aku menghubungi 119 atau rumah sakit untuk meminta bantuan. Tapi aku malah menghubungimu dan meninggalkan pesan ini karena ponselmu sedang tidak aktif."_

Taehyung terdengar terkekeh pelan di ujung sana, tapi suaranya tercekat. Jungkook bahkan bisa merasakan kalau Hyungnya itu tengah menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa lewat suaranya yang bergetar. Ada isak tertahan yang terselip dalam kosakata yang di ucapkannya dan Jungkook tak lagi kuasa menahan air mata.

 _"Maafkan aku, Jungkookie... maaf karena aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan mengingkari janji yang sudah kita buat bersama selama ini."_

Pemuda Kim lalu terbatuk pelan dan napasnya tersengal. Rintihan kesakitannya jelas sekali terdengar.

 _"Rasanya sakit sekali, Kook-ah. Aku bahkan tak bisa lagi merasakan kedua kakiku yang terjepit sekarang. Kalaupun aku hidup, aku akan lumpuh. Aku tidak akan bisa menari dan menyanyi bersama kalian lagi di atas panggung. Dan rasanya menjadi jauh lebih sakit ketika aku membayangkan hal itu. Aku takut Kook-ah..."_

Tangis Jungkook semakin keras. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Hoseok yang sama terisaknya.

 _"A-aku mencintaimu... -ugh- maafkan aku yang harus... meninggalkanmu dengan cara seperti ini... maafkan aku Jungkookie..."_

Taehyung menangis, terisak, merintih. Dan Jungkook rasanya sudah tak sanggup lagi.

 _"Tolong... sampaikan maafku -uhuk- pada Hyungdeul dan yang lain. Tolong jaga... Eomma dan Appa ku juga. Mereka pasti... akan sangat terpukul nantinya..."_

Suara Taehyung semakin melemah dan napasnya kian memberat. Jungkook tau inilah saat-saat sebelum Taehyung menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

 _"Hiduplah... dengan baik, Jungkookie... A-aku akan setia menunggumu di-sana... S-sampai... tiba saatnya... k-kita... bertemu lagi..."_

Mereka sama-sama menangis. Tangisan pilu dari dua insan yang saling mencintai, namun harus terpisah karena takdir yang begitu keji.

 _"A-ku... men-cintaimu... Jungkookie... Yeong-wonhi..."_

Dan sunyi. Pesan suara itu berakhir dan Jungkook meraung menjadi-jadi.

Namjoon dan yang lain bahkan berlari tergesa keluar dari kamar masing-masing karena mendengar tangisan adik mereka yang saat ini tengah di peluk erat oleh Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah apa yang terjadi?" Seokjin bertanya khawatir. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di sisi Jungkook yang lain.

Hoseok menatap _Hyung_ tertuanya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Ia lebih memilih terus mendekap erat Jungkook yang menangis sambil meracau.

"Ini salahku. Kalau saja ponselku aktif dan menerima panggilan terakhirnya, mungkin saat ini ia masih berada di sisi kita. Ia takkan pergi, _Hyung_... ini salahku... salahku..." Jungkook terus meracau sambil menangis. Meremat kuat pakaian yang Hoseok kenakan, seolah hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hoseok membelai surai Jungkook dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya, "Sshh... itu bukan salahmu, _Dongsaeng_... ini semua sudah takdir. Bukan salahmu jika Taehyung harus pergi. Bukan salahmu..."

.

.

.

Setelahnya, semua berjalan bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak berkesudahan. Bangtan yang biasanya penuh energi positif dan ceria, berubah menjadi Bangtan yang murung dan muram. Mereka bahkan sulit mengulas senyum saat tampil di layar kaca. Sulit menyanyikan bait-bait lagu tanpa linangan air mata. Mereka ibarat sebuah bangunan yang kehilangan satu penopang. Goyah, tak bisa lagi berdiri kokoh dan menjulang.

Hingga akhirnya keputusan berat diambil oleh pihak agensi. Hiatus, sampai batas waktu yang tak di tentukan. Banyak dari penggemar yang tak terima, mereka telah kehilangan satu, dan tak ingin kehilangan yang lainnya juga. Tapi, tak sedikit juga dari mereka yang memahami keputusan tersebut. Bagi mereka mungkin itulah yang terbaik yang bisa agensi lakukan untuk keenam member yang tersisa. Karena jika mereka saja yang selaku penggemar merasa begitu terguncang dan kehilangan, bagaimana dengan perasaan keenam member yang sudah seperti keluarga dengan Taehyung? Mengarungi susah senang bersama dan tinggal dalam satu atap selama bertahun-tahun lamanya? Rasa sakit dan kehilangan mereka pastilah jauh lebih besar.

.

.

.

 _So let the light guide your way_

 _Hold every memory as you go_

 _And every road you take_

 _Will always lead you home..._

.

.

.

Panggung telah siap, bangku-bangku penonton telah terisi sempurna. Kurang dari lima belas menit lagi, mereka akan tampil untuk pertama kalinya setelah hiatus sekian lama.

Jungkook menatap kerumunan penonton dari belakang panggung. Helaan napas keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Gugup?" seseorang menepuk bahunya dan Jungkook menoleh ke asal suara.

"Namjoon _Hyung_? Yah... sedikit."

Namjoon tersenyum singkat. "kita hadapi ini bersama _'kay_? Ayo berkumpul. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Dan Jungkook menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Mereka berkerumun dalam satu lingkaran. Menyatukan jari-jari mereka yang membentuk pistol, seperti biasa.

"Hari ini, _show_ pertama setelah hiatus selama setahun. Mari lakukan yang terbaik. Untuk Army dan juga untuk _nya_." Namjoon berucap kemudian berseru yang di ikuti serempak oleh kelima member yang lainnya.

 ** _"Bangtan Bangtan BangBangtan!"_**

Mereka kemudian naik ke atas panggung. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan gemuruh teriakan yang selama setahun lebih tak mereka dengar, kini kembali menyapa pendengaran. Selama satu jam lebih mereka tampil, membawakan sepuluh lagu hits dari awal debut sampai sekarang ini.

Mereka bersikap seolah-olah mereka tengah melakukan penampilan yang biasa. Menganggap kekosongan posisi Taehyung adalah karena pemuda itu berhalangan hadir saja. Bergantian menyanyikan part Taehyung di setiap lagu yang mereka bawakan. Konser berjalan nyaris sempurna. Hingga mereka menyajikan lagu terakhir mereka untuk konser tersebut, Spring Day.

Biasanya, para member akan mengambil posisi awal _dance_ masing-masing. Tapi kini mereka hanya berdiri sejajar di atas panggung. Di mulai dari Hoseok di ujung sebelah kiri, lalu Jimin, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Seokjin di ujung kanan. Kali ini mereka akan membawakan lagu tersebut tanpa tarian.

"Sudah lebih satu tahun..." Namjoon memulai, suaranya menggema di keheningan. "Sudah lebih dari satu tahun tapi rasanya masih saja menyakitkan setiap kali kami membahasnya."

Pemuda itu menatap sekelilingnya dengan kedua mata yang memerah, "selama setahun ini pula kami lari, mengelak dari topik pembicaraan ini. Tapi, kali ini biarkan kami menjadi transparan di hadapan kalian. Biarkan kami mengatakan ini semua secara lantang." Namjoon kemudian berujar dengan suaranya yang lemah. "Kami merindukanmu, Kim Taehyung."

Lalu alunan musik di putar. Bersamaan dengan layar LED besar di belakang mereka yang menyala, menampilkan foto-foto juga video Taehyung di berbagai momen bersama mereka.

.

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Mengatakan ini membuatku semakin merindukanmu..._

 _Merindukanmu meskipun aku tengah menatap fotomu..._

.

Hoseok melantunkan bait-bait tersebut sambil mendongak, menghalau air mata yang akan tumpah. Meskipun percuma, karena air mata akan tetap membasahi parasnya.

Di belakang layar sana terpampang foto-fotonya bersama Taehyung. Saat pemuda Kim begitu senang menjadikan kakinya sebagai bantal untuk tidur dan bermanja-manja. Sekarang, sudah tak ada lagi sosok adik yang akan merengek-rengek agar di biarkan tidur di pangkuannya. Dan Jung Hoseok merindukannya.

.

 _Momen-momen ini begitu bengis, aku benci diri kita_

 _Untuk bertemu pun sekarang begitu sulit bagi kita..._

.

Namjoon menyambut kemudian, menyanyikan bagiannya dengan air mata yang berlinang.

.

 _Sepenuhnya musim dingin walau ini bulan Agustus_

 _Hatiku berlari melintasi waktu, seorang diri dalam Snowpiercer_

 _Mendambakan pergi ke sisi lain bumi, menggenggam tanganmu_

 _Ingin memberi akhir untuk musim dingin ini_

.

Foto-foto di layar berganti. Kali ini selca dan video-video Namjoon bersama Taehyung lah yang terputar di sana. Saat dengan sabarnya Namjoon mengajarkan Taehyung berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. Saat di mana mereka melakukan V live bersama.

Air mata Namjoon tumpah. Terseguk lirih ia menyelesaikan nyanyiannya.

.

 _Seberapa banyak kerinduan yang harus kita lihat jatuh dari langit layaknya salju demi mendapatkan hari-hari musim semi, kawan?_

.

Selanjutnya, suara lembut Jimin terdengar. Pemuda Park bernyanyi sambil terpejam. Merasakan sesaknya kerinduan yang menggempur relung hati terdalam. Sementara di layar sana, foto-fotonya bersama Taehyung terpampang.

Jimin merasa begitu kehilangan. Bahkan setelah lewat setahun rasa sakit itu tak juga hilang. Taehyung adalah sosok yang sangat berharga. Banyaknya hal yang telah mereka lalui bersama tak akan pernah sanggup Jimin lupa.

 _"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang menangis dan tertawa bersamaku. Semua kenangan bersamamu membuatku bahagia..."_

Sekilas potongan surat yang Taehyung tulis untuknya saat _Bon voyage_ terngiang di benaknya. Membuat Jimin tak kuasa menahan air mata.

.

 _Bagai debu-debu mungil di udara_

 _Aku akan datang ke tempatmu sedikit lebih cepat_

 _Andai saja aku ini salju di udara_

.

Jungkook sekuat tenaga menekan emosinya. Berusaha agar suaranya tak bergetar dalam menyanyikan part nya.

.

 _Serpihan-serpihan salju turun dan menyingkir sedikit demi sedikit_

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Merindukamu..._

.

Air matanya terburai. Setiap kenangan, setiap momen yang ia lalui dengan Taehyung berputar lagi di kepala. Saat mereka tertawa, saat Taehyung mengucapkan cinta dan mengikrarkan janji-janjinya untuk terus bersama.

Taehyung takkan bisa terganti. Karena tak ada seorangpun yang mampu mencintai dan di cintai Jungkook layaknya Taehyung selama ini.

.

 _Harus berapa lama aku menanti?_

 _Dan berapa banyak malam-malam tanpa tidur yang harus ku lewati?_

 _Untuk melihatmu, untuk bertemu denganmu..._

.

Tiba giliran Yoongi. Pemuda Min itu juga sudah menangis. Pipinya basah, tapi ia dengan profesional tetap menyanyikan bagiannya.

.

 _Dirimukah yang berubah? Atau aku?_

 _Aku benci momen di mana waktu mengalir_

 _Seiring berubahnya diri kita, kau tau? Sama seperti semua orang_

.

Yoongi menyeka air mata di pipinya, kilas balik perjalan mereka saat _Bon Voyage_ terpeta di Layar. Saat mereka bermain _game_ dan menjadi satu tim. Saat Taehyung menggendongnya di punggung karena lelah berjalan. Berlagak seolah-olah Yoongi adalah kakeknya.

Min Yoongi mendengus, meski air mata kembali mengalir di parasnya. Ia rindu bocah itu. Bocah keras kepala yang tak pernah mendengarkan pendapatnya. Bocah lugu dengan segala tingkah konyolnya yang selalu membuat Yoongi tertawa.

.

 _Ya aku membencimu, kau meninggalkanku_

 _Namun aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkanmu bahkan seharipun..._

.

Seokjin lah yang paling jelas kesulitan menata emosinya. Pemuda itu terus saja menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah basah. Namjoon di sisinya dengan setia menggenggam tangan Seokjin, menguatkannya.

.

 _Ku coba menghela dirimu dalam nyeri_

 _Layaknya asap, layaknya asap putih..._

.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Seokjin dan Taehyung melakukan selca dan hal-hal konyol bersama. Bersenda gurau bahkan bertengkar dan beradu argumen yang berakhir dengan tawa. Dan semua itu membuat Pemuda yang paling tua semakin tak mampu menyembunyikan tangisnya.

.

 _Ku bilang aku akan menghapusmu_

 _Namun aku belum benar-benar melepasmu..._

.

Foto-foto lainnya terus bermunculan di layar. Foto dan Video Taehyung sejak awal debut sampai sekarang. Ketika pemuda itu tersenyum, tertawa, ber _aegyeo_ , merajuk, bahkan memasang wajah-wajah konyol yang mengundang tawa. Setiap momen berharga yang tak pernah terlupakan, setiap kenangan manis yang tak akan tergantikan.

.

 _Kau tau sepenuhnya, kau sahabat terbaikku_

 _Pagi akan datang kembali_

 _Tak ada kegelapan, tak ada musim yang abadi.._

.

Ke enam member dan seluruh Army di sana menangis. Menangis karena rindu yang tak pernah habis. Bahkan seiring berjalannya waktu, kerinduan itu semakin meradang dan menghujam dengan bengis.

.

 _Barangkali inilah bunga-bunga sakura_

 _Dan musim dingin ini akan berakhir_

 _Aku merindukanmu..._

 _Merindukanmu..._

.

Jimin bernyanyi sambil melangkah menghampiri Jungkook di sampingnya. Memeluk pemuda Jeon yang tengah berbalik dan memandangi layar LED yang menampilkan foto besar Taehyung, tengah tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Begitu lepas dan terlihat bahagia. Seolah rasa sakit tak pernah menjamah dan merenggut hidupnya.

.

 _Tunggulah sebentar saja, hanya beberapa malam lagi_

 _Aku akan di sana untuk menemuimu_

 _Aku akan datang ke tempatmu..._

.

Dan Jungkook kalah, ia kembali menangis meraung dalam dekapan Jimin dan juga member lainnya.

.

 _Melintasi batas musim dingin yang beku_

 _Hingga hari-hari musim semi_

 _Hingga hari-hari di mana bunga-bunga bermekaran_

 _Ku mohon tetaplah tinggal_

 _Di sana lebih lama..._

.

.

.

"Orang yang di tinggalkan memang harus lebih kuat dari yang meninggalkan. Kau mungkin akan menangis dari waktu ke waktu, tapi jangan pernah lupa untuk tersenyum. Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Bila nanti saatnya tiba, aku akan kembali untuk menemuimu dan kita akan bersama lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya..."

.

.

.

"Tak peduli sebanyak apapun aku terlahir kembali, aku akan tetap memilih takdir yang sama. Yaitu berjalan dan mengukir jutaan bahagia bersama kalian..."

.

.

.

.

-The End-

.

.

 **Special gift for Aii-nim**

.

.

.

A/N :

Saya emosional sendiri pas ngetik ini...

Baiklah... sebelum para Readers sekalian melempari saya dengan berbagai makian serta amukan karena ff yg salty dari awal sampai akhir ini, saya tegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ini CUMA fanfiksi... mohon untuk tidak terlalu memasukkannya ke dalam hati.

Terimakasih.


End file.
